


Mr. Perfect and The List.

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Better Than Canon, F/M, Gen, John Watson is Too Charming, M/M, Sarah Sawyer Pov, She is more intelligent than you think, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When she met John she thought that smile was the most charming one she’d yet seen and even the flatmate’s intervention couldn’t get in her way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Perfect and The List.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt of watsons_woes Prompt #11:  
>  Ladies' Night: Use a female POV.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks amazing friend trista_zevkia

Sarah Sawyer was an intelligent woman. She knew she wasn’t a model, but she still made guys look at her when she passed. When she met John she thought that smile was the most charming one she’d yet seen and even the flatmate’s intervention couldn’t get in her way to find Mr. Right.

 

Then she was kidnapped, and almost killed, by the Chinese’s mafia, but for some reason John Watson was more appealing than the idea of not having him; it was an adventure. She’d had her share of adventures when she was in university, though this was edgier, but she was a big girl and she could take it. In fact, having an adventurer as a boyfriend was exciting; maybe she wouldn’t want to be in the front row from now on, but still exciting.

 

John was really a good physician even if he wasn’t used to treating everyday aliments of patients, he resolved troubles better than some specialists she knew. He was handsome and kind, caring and great in bed too, he had only one problem:

 

Sherlock Holmes.

 

At first Sarah thought Sherlock was only a hazard of John’s second job, but it got worse with time.

They would be on a date and John would excuse himself to join Sherlock’s adventures. John would ask for leave from work for the second job, and if he didn’t get it Holmes would appear to drag John away; from his work, and from Sarah. 

 

The good part was that Sarah was not the boss of John for too long, because Gillian came back to work fulltime. Sarah didn’t really envy his new boss, as John was working locum at another clinic, at least working as much or little as Sherlock would allow.

 

Sarah and John’s relationship shrunk from a real one to friends with benefits who talked about work. She decided a real vacation for the two of them could be the solution; maybe climbing mountains in the center of Australia would cut down on Sherlock’s date-crashing.

 

The thing is John only thought in terms of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. So she made a list:

 

Is He handsome? check,  
Is He good in his work? check,  
Is He charming? yes,  
Is He intelligent and funny? check,  
Is He good in bed? God, yes.  
But does He really loved me? No.

 

And that was it. She told him he was better off with Sherlock he was wasting his time and hers; breaking up was the right thing for them both. A year later she found Robert. Maybe he was not as fun as John or as good in bed, but he was adorable and really committed to their relationship. They’d already talked about marrying soon; he’d proposed while they were climbing a mountain. Also, he doesn’t know who Sherlock Holmes is and he was not being perused by criminals. He’s perfect.


End file.
